Rhythm
by Kai Kitsune
Summary: Bella leaves Edward for Jacob, and Edward is left in peices. Meanwhile, Seth is ignored by Jacob and the rest of the pack. Sam and Carlisle decide they could give Seth another idol and Edward someone else to worry about. EdwardxSeth. Slight OOC.
1. One

__

Hey, a few warnings:

I'm not the fantabuawesome Stephenie Meyer, sorry. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Um, yeah. EdwardxSeth is actually what you think it means. Don't read it if you don't like the pairing.

Oh, and, this is my first fic, so please be nice if you review.

* * *

_"Edward.. I... I love Jacob." Bella's voice quivered and she bowed her head low, I could feel Jacob's usually frustrated engery spike the air as he shifted slightly, out of fear that I would snap. I was beyond that._

_"I completely understand." I ground out smoothly, thanking the heavens that I could no longer cry while my words lied straight to her face. I could at least keep a decent composure while my dead heart was being, almost literally, ripped from my chest. _

_"Please." She sniffled, the tears starting now, "Please don't be understanding. It only makes it worse." She was crying, but I knew Bella didn't want my comforting; no matter how badly I wanted to give it to her. _

_How much I wanted to just scoop her into my arms and just let her know that everything was all right. That everything was okay. I would give her anything, _anything_ she desired if she would just stay. I would find a way to lasso down the moon if she'd only ask. _

_"Come on, Bells, let's go home." Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, leading Bella into his small, beat-up Rabbit. She molded into him, as she had once done for me. She felt completely at ease as he held her like that, and it was all I had not to start screaming wordlessly at her, pleading my emotions with animalistic cries._

_"That's not safe!" I wanted to scream, to carry her though the forest in my own arms away from the La Push/Forks boundary line. But that was not my decision to make. It never was. _

_"Jacob." I said, keeping a perfect facade of calmness. I needed her to think I was okay with this. She needed to be happy, above all else. "Please, if you do anything useful with your life, keep her safe. Safe and happy." My voice cracked almost inaudibly at the end, and the mutt nodded once before climbing into the other side of the rusted car, and I watched the frame bob slightly with his weight. My hand automatically rose, and bella turned her head slightly as her body deteced the movement, still responding to every subtle movement I made. her reaction, alike so many other times, made me twitch a bit. _

_"Farewell, Bella." I said, raising the hand, my right hand, to give her a small wave. She stared out the window, a torn expression on my angel's face. If only I could hear her. Maybe then I could understand, maybe then I could trust this decision of hers. _

_Maybe I wouldn't be crying invisible tears over her. Her last whisper stuck into my ears like the final crying scream of a loved one. I would never forget that sound for the rest of my existance, however short I chose to make it._

_"Goodbye."_

I was curled up on my large, now blatantly unneeded, plush bed, tearlessly sobbing at the memory that refused to leave the back of my now-dark eyelids. I was forcing myself to waste away, to not allow myself any kind of sustinance. I didn't need it, I didn't deserve it. I couldn't make Bella happy. I had failed, and lost her. She was gone.

But I kept replaying the best memories in my mind, and she was never gone. I could almost see her there next to me, grinning and talking about nothing, but I would listen anyway, watching her lips move and that warm blush, the familiar blood rush that barely brought venom to my mouth as I awakenly dreamed of her.

"Edward." Alice lightly sat down on the edge of my gold comforter. Of course I noticed her walk up, but I chose not to pay attention. She was stepping too hard on my nerves lately. I let out a low warning growl and she 'tsked' at me. "Edward, let's play chess, let's go hunting, _please_?" She whined; I shook. She wanted to _play_. She wanted me to enjoy mself while I knew that Bella, my Bella was somewhere out with that.. That.. Dog. There was no way that I would ever be able to "enjoy" as her mind said it, ever again. Maybe I would enjoy death. That would be one thing I could enjoy.

"Just leave me alone, Alice." I breathed, "Leave me here." It was almost difficult to talk, my voice was trying to be raspy from crying, but it just couldn't. The human instincts that had been pulled to the surface were settling their way back down.

"You're being such a queen." Alice glared at me, and I rolled over, my dead expression making her sureness falter.

"You're being such a nusiance." I snarled, and she jumped slightly. I knew she missed Bella, too, but not as much as me. She could never grasp this feeling, this pain, and I would never want her to. Never, never would I wish this on my worst enemy.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted up the stairs - it was probably the third or fourth time he'd called, my apathy had made me better at ignoring everything but my delusions - and I shot down the stairs at a high enough speed that it pulled the wallpaper off the walls with the suction force. I was becoming more like an animal every day, every second. And I was enjoying it.

"You have a visitor." My father stepped to the side to reveal a - for once - shy-looking Sam. I bit back a snarl as I noted the scent on his skin.

"Please forgive my intrusion." He began, his face in a perpetual frown. I cleared my mind for a moment, trying to focus on not killing the pack leader, who looked stressed enough already. "I just came by to ask Edward a question, it's about Seth." He tacked on the last part, trying to make his intrusion right. It didn't, and I doubted that it ever would.

"Well?" I hissed, hating the smell Sam was giving of. He smelled like a mixture of mutt and a slight sprinkling of freesia. If I had feeling in my stomach, I'm sure it would have rolled at the memory of Bella's scent. I bit my tongue.

"As you know." He started, "Seth's father died a little while back, and he's had no male guidance since then. Seth tried to turn to Jake..." I stiffened at the Jacob's name. The mutt's name had become a bane in this house since the insident, and Sam had just caught on. He looked me in the eye and continued.

"Well..Yeah. Seth adores you, Edward." Sam pleaded, and I looked around the arrogant pack leader to see Seth, who was sitting in Sam's truck, bobbing his head to the beat of the music in his headphones. I could hear it, loud and clear, and my mind wandered while I listend to it. With a small jolt I realised that I didn't know the band. Not that that mattered to me at all.

"Why would you want me?" I almost laughed at the absurdity of the proposition. "Aren't you afraid I'll slaughter him, turn Seth against you?" I was shouting now, and Esme cringed slightly in the next room. That was outrageous. I would kill him the moment he slipped up, and we all knew it. Did Sam really not care at all about Seth's well-being? What would even bring him to _that_ conclusion? Was Seth suicidal?

"No." Sam answered calmly, looking into my no-doubt black eyes. "We just want him to have a friend, an older brother." He said this sadly, like he actually regretted it. "And I can't talk to him myself." And none of the other "brothers" wanted to take him on? What, were they all too busy now?

"You mean you don't want him in the way." I growled, and Sam shook his head, as if to say, 'It's not like that.' I had no idea why Sam would want me, of all people, to babysit Seth. He knew how I felt about their kind. "Fine. Bring him in." I said coldly. If not one else would take care of him the least I could do was put the child out of his misery. Life is a lonely place when no one wants you.

Sam turned around and bent to pick up a rock he had lodged in the laces of his shoes. He launched it out of the still-open doorway, hitting the direct center of Seth's window. The boy jumped and looked around swiftly, wide-eyed, and his mouth opened into a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Sam. He stepped out of the car warily, creeping gracefully up to the house. I snorted. He just had no idea, did he?

"Hey." He said in a nervous tone, his fingers bouncing at his sides. The studio-style headphones around his neck blasted _something_ at full volume. I listened to it momentarily, and then ignored the background noise. I just glared sullenly at the kid while he fidgeted under my gaze. The rest of my family scattered throughout the house, giving us some space. I had no doubt now that they were all in on it. untrustable liars, all of them.

"Seth. Behave." Sam said as a commanding farewell, and my family was completely vanished as Sam walked out the door. I just stared at the boy that was now in my posession, for the most part. Great. I thought my thoughts sourly as Seth just glanced up at me, his long lashes shadowing his eyes. I gazed into the brown for a moment and my breath caught. I felt something inside me click, but I beat it back down. Whatever it was.

* * *

Hey, this was a rewrite. I think this is much better, but whatever. I'm rewriting this whole story, and yeah.

If anyone wants to give me a review, cool. They keep me going.

xoShelby


	2. Two

Hmm. So, chapter two of the grand re-write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved me. -grins-

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Seth. Behave." Sam told me, kind of using the alpha command voice.

Well, crap. Why the hell did Sam want me locked in a house with a bunch of frozen bloodsuckers?! There was no way this "arrangement" was going to last more than a day. And why was Edward looking at me like that? I was so confused, and my nose was begining to burn.

"Seth." Edward muttered, walking into the largest living room I'd ever seen. Well, I had to admit it _was_ nice, interior-wise. I remembered Bella talking about how Esme loved decorating and I mentally gave her props on the huge, airy living space.

"Feel free to blare your music." He muttered, walking out of the room again. I watched after him for a second, but then just glared at the floor. I'd forgotten for a second that I was upset.

_Whatever._ I thought, walking up to the huge sound system and gingerly placing my iPod on the jack for it, being super-careful not to touch anything else. I would have felt horrible if I'd broken something. I was really in a Simple Plan kind of mood, so I cranked that up until I couldn't hear myself think. It was best this way, not hearing my thoughts. I couldn't think about how alone I was, or who needed to use me for what. It was nice. The shattering of my sensitive eardrums brought me a sick sense of comfort.

The next song dropped me into a memory I didn't want to face, nor did I care to.

_"Can't you do anything right, Seth?!" Leah yelled at me, begining to quiver. "Mom's mad, and it's all your fault! Why can't you just man up and deal with what's happened? No one likes you, Seth." She whispered coldly. "You're always getting in the way, and when we do need to use you, you mess everything up!" She was in my face now, growling. "We don't care if you are friends with the vampires, you aren't going back there, because Bella's not there anymore." I stared blankly at her, shutting myself down. "And if you don't like Bella, get over it. You will learn to, damnit. We all _learned_ to like her." I focused on Leah's ragged breathing as she yelled. _

_Maybe she knew what it was like to be me, to lose everyone who I'd ever looked up to. My idols disappeared before my very eyes and no one cared. I was even shunned when I was morphed. It was like they didn't want me anymore._

_But I couldn't cry, not in front of Leah. She'd only turn that against me, too. I stood my ground and boxed up my emotions, trying to send them far, far away from my mind. I bit my lower lip to hold back a whimper._

_"Sorry." I stated, simply pulling all emotion from my face and voice I needed to hide it. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, grabbing my music off the kitchen table as I ran out of the house, not caring enough to look back._

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, and I seized from the shock, only to see Edward looking down at me with the slightest tinge for concern from behind the couch. I gave him my best, 'Hey, I wasn't just having a break down.' look, but I think he ignored it.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and I realised that the music had stopped. It was completely silent, for the most part. I could hear the faint noises of the other Cullens moving throught the house, but nothing else. It was a bit creepy.

"No. Leave me alone." I snapped at him, and, to my horror, he reached forward and wiped a tear from my cheek with an icy finger. It felt heavenly against my hot skin - I tried to pull away from him - but, I felt compelled to tell Edward what was wrong.

I leaned into the couch and let out a loud, shaking sigh, preparing myself. "It's not fair." I whimpered, horrified to be like this in front of Edward, to be crumbling so easily. I cleared my throat and tried again. It seemed like he really wanted to know, that maybe he would listen.

"Nobody wants me." I said under my breath, catching his black eyes with mine. "They can't even use me in the pack, honestly." I closed my mouth, wondering what in the world I'd just said. I was giving the enemy too much information. I shuddered, unable to really see Edward as the enemy. He was too... Too.. Close.

"Seth." Edward pulled me against him, hugging me gently. "People want you. I want you." He stiffened, and I caught a glimpse of his face. Edward looked as if he would be blushing if he could. Why had he said that?

"Thanks." I mumbled as I settled against him, wondering where this feeling of comfort was coming from. Really wondering why I felt so at ease with Edward there holding me. I didn't understand the feeling I had at all, and that might have bothered me at any other time.

But it felt nice, so I didn't care much.

* * *

Rewrite Two is done. xD


	3. Three

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. (Even though more would be nice.) **

**(Warning in Chapter One)**

**Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

"Feel free to blare your music." I wished he would just leave. Why the rest of the family thought this would help, I had no idea.

_You need something else to focus on._ Carlisle had thought, and I dispised that. They wanted me to get over the love of my life so quickly. Although, I admit, I had been moping around and crying for about four months now.

_How can you be so cold?_ Alice hissed at me just as the music started. _Why can't you just get over yourself, Edward?_ I could almost feel her icy glare on me. To my extreme horror, guilt started forming in my mind.

Fine. I'd go look at the mutt. He smelled a tiny bit like Jacob, and that sickened me beyond comprehension. I snuck into the living room, just to see Seth curled around a pillow on the couch. I listened to his thoughts, his memory, for a moment, and I barely caught the end of Leah's nagging. The poor child. Most of what Leah said was pure lies, but who was he not to trust his own sister?

I stepped lightly to the couch, floating to him, and I compulsivly lay a hand on Seth's shoulder. At first, he didn't notice my hand. When he did, his whole body seized and Seth stared up at me, startled. I just stared at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked, more for his benefit than mine. I knew he wsn't really okay, but I thought it would be better if he told me.

"No. Leave me alone." Seth snapped at me, and I reached forward, my mind not controlling my hand, and wiped away one of his freshly-fallen tears. Seth scooted away from me, and for a split second I wondered what I'd done.

Seth sighed and and flopped onto the couch, and I watched him intently. "It's not fair." He pathetically whimpered, and my still heart lurched. He cleared his throat, slightly frusterated, and re-started. "Nobody wants me." He exhaled, and looked into my eyes.

I began to search in them, thinking of names for all the varying shades of brown splintering throughout his large eyes. Brown was slowly begining to become my favorite color, and that made my mind reject any further thought before it began to hurt again.

"They can't even use me in the pack. Honestly." Seth's mouth shut quickly, regretting what he'd said. I just gaped at him for a moment, and the only thing I wanted at that moment was for him to feel better.

"Seth." I knew exactly what I was doing now, pulling him into me gingerly, he wasn't as fragile as a human. "People want you." I took a silent, unneeded breath for support, "I want you." I stiffened, terribly embarrassed of what I'd just uttered.

"Thanks." Seth mumbled. I glanced down at him curiously, elated. He looked so peaceful, and I moved the young boy so I held his feverish body closer to mine. It felt amazing. I cradled Seth gently, and began to hum a random tune that entered my groggy mind.

"That sounds like something my mother used to hum." He muttered and closed his eyes. I memorized the image of complete serenity before me.

Seth quickly passed into sleep in my arms, and at that moment, I'd decided what I was going to do with the rest of my time in Forks.

I was going to dedicate my life to making Seth Clearwater happy again.

**I like reviews...**


	4. Four

Thank you my lovely reviewers, Littlestwish and Shanikwaxx

**Thank you my lovely reviewers, Littlestwish and ****Shanikwaxx. Seriously, you guys are the only ones who have kept this story going. Hugs for both of you.**

I woke up with a start as I snuggled against a human-shaped, cold, rock.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, groggily, and Edward gave me a small squeeze.

"You passed out." Edward smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. What was wrong with me? "Nothing's wrong, Seth." Edward pulled his arms away from me and I scooted off of him. It was strange. For once, I hadn't woken up sweating.

"What time is it?" I looked around for a clock, and had no luck.

"It's about eight in the evening. Sam called earlier and said you could stay the night if you were having a good time." He clarified, looking me over. "Are you having a good time?"

I wondered for a few minutes why I liked Edward. I was honestly smart enough to know that the feeling was probably because I'd wanted a male in my life, but I was beginning to believe it was something else, too. Edward gazed at me the whole entire time I was thinking.

The problem here was that I think I felt something close to a romantic – I cringed – love for Edward.

How could I love a Vampire? He _smelled_! _Why_ would I want _that_?

Why would he want me?

"I don't know." Edward quickly answered, his eyes now pools of bright topaz.

"You went hunting?" I noticed casually, trying my best to change the subject before it went any further. I wasn't exactly sure if Edward bought it.

"It was just locally." He stated, a little too quickly, "You weren't alone long." He reassured me. I just shook my head. Why was he worried about leaving me alone? I didn't need company twenty-four seven.

"This doesn't seem right." I sighed, pulling myself away from Edward. I couldn't get close to him now, not when we were whom we were. I was a guy, for Christ's sake.

So was he.

"Why don't you just pretend that there are no rules?" He asked quietly, and my heart sped up. Edward cast his eyes down, away from mine, like he was embarrassed.

"Because there are!" I exclaimed; he flinched.

"It could still work if you wanted it to." He whispered, and Edward looked like he would be tearing up if he could be. Fear and guilt swirled through my mind, fueling my soon-to-be outburst. I could feel it building up.

"You're acting like Bella!" I snapped, flinging myself off of the couch, away from Edward. "Whining to get things your way! Thinking everything can and will go the way you want it to! Guess what?! Life doesn't work that way, Edward."

He sat on the couch, just staring blankly at me, his eyes showing such a hurt emotion I wanted to cry. I turned away and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Edward needed to hear what I was going to say.

"Seth," Edward started, and I cut him off.

"No! I can't let this happen! Just. Shut. Up. Edward." I growled, the anger coming back in full force. How could he expect me to just fall into his arms? I didn't want to be some stupid replacement! I began to shake uncontrollably, I shut my eyes, and Edward began talking again.

"Seth, please don't be angry." He whispered, and I let out a growl and took in a deep breath._ Finally,_ some silence.

I stood ragged for about ten minutes before I actually cleared my head. I stumbled over and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"I blew up at you." I wasn't about to apologize for that, either. I still didn't know what to think of this mess. I glanced at Edward and blinked in confusion and blushed as he leaned in closer to me. What was he doing...?

Then I felt Edward's lips on mine.

The kiss was awkward at first, his icy-cold lips pressing onto my sweltering hot mouth, but I pressed back against him, unsure of what to do with my hands. Edward placed his hand to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. Edward's tongue flicked my lips, and I involuntarily opened my mouth to him to explore. My heart soared as I pushed my body closer to his, and he responded with a little 'murr' of pleasure. Obviously I was less breakable than Bella.

At my thought, Edward jumped away from me like I was a bomb. My breathing was ragged as I stared at him, completely shocked. Did I just do what I think I did?

"Sorry." I stated, blushing, I'm sure, enough for the both of us. I turned slowly away from him and bolted out of the house. My body literally exploded as I got out of the doorway.

_What the heck?_ Was the only response from the few pack members that were running as wolves, and soon, the whole pack was pretty much in my mind. If you want to talk about embarrassing, I'm your guy. It was _terrible_.

And now the pack wasn't talking to me.

_Gross!_

_Sick._

_Why would you do that, Seth?_

Then, I felt Jacob. He was, well, to say the very least, laughing at me. Hard.

...And then you kissed him? Oh my god, I knew that bloodsucker was gay. I just can't wait to see the look on Bella's face when I tell her!

I hung my head low and sighed. Well, I couldn't show my face around there anymore...

Leah would never let me into the house again.

**Please review! **


	5. Five

EPOV **Sorry, this one's kind of short. I love you all anyway. :D **

_**Enjoy, and the warning's on the first chapter.**_

EPOV

"Edward?" Jasper asked me from the top of the stairs. I was still sitting on the couch, still as a statue. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "Edward, what exactly _was_ that?" He came over and sat next to me, moving my stiff limbs so I was in a sitting, instead of leaning, position.

"I..." I was at a total loss. How could I have – I would have blushed here – kissed Seth? Seth was a werewolf. I was a vampire, and I just couldn't do that. Thinking about the difference between werewolf and vampire immediately brought my mind to Bella.

I hadn't even thought for a moment about Bella.

"Um, Edward?" Jasper closed his eyes, trying his best to sift through my emotions. I was having a major epiphany.

Bella didn't matter anymore. Seth did, and he was outside now, as a wolf, running through the rain. The pack, I thought with no doubt, was horrified.

I had to find him.

"Seth!" I yelled, running at full speed through the woods, following the scent that sickened me to the bones. And finally, finally, it was getting stronger. I was getting closer to Seth. I was already longing for his presence.

I added some effort into my running, and reached Seth in a matter of seconds.

"Seth." I exhaled and crouched next to his large, furry body.

_What do you want, Edward?_ He asked me sadly and closed his large brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." I frowned. "It wasn't my place to... To... do that to you." I placed a hand gently on his forehead, trying to calm the boy down.

I froze where I was.

Sam walked out of the bushes, only wearing a pair of old sweats. "What do you two think you're doing?" He glared at me, and I deserved it. "Seth. Go home." I stared down Sam and Seth morphed. He stood up and blushed. I would have blushed, too, if I could have.

SPOV

Sam had no right to tell me where home was, or when to go there. He had turned his back on me when Jake did. When the whole pack deemed me useless.

"No." I said to him, and Sam looked completely shocked.

"I told you, Seth. Go home now." He growled. I was taken back by his viciousness, but I guess Sam just wasn't used to being disobeyed.

"No, Sam." I stared into his hate filled eyes, and couldn't help but smirk. And then Sam snapped. He shook rapidly.

"Seth. You are a part of MY pack. _GO. HOME. NOW._" He yelled, morphing. Sam, in wolf form, launched himself at me, and I was totally prepared for the impact.

Before I could move, Edward came out of nowhere and threw Sam, from thin air, into a tree.

"Edward!" I yelped, and the vampire was at my side.

"We should leave." He hissed hastily, and Sam leapt over to us. He morphed and stared coldly _through me_ with hate-filled eyes.

"Seth." Sam's gaze would have killed me right then if it could have. I took the moment that he paused to realize that Edward was the only one wearing clothes.

"You are no longer a part of my pack." He spat at me.

_**Review! **_


	6. Six

**Sorry for the late update. ;-; But I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. xD Life's been hectic, that's all I'll say.**

**Disclaimer on the first chappie**

**Now on with the story! **

**SPOV**

_"You are no longer a part of my pack." He spat._

There was an explosion in my mind just then. Things were pouring in, and things were being ripped violently away. The pack connection, the minor sense of belonging that came with it, and most feeling was dropped from my mind.

"What the hell?" I breathed, and Edward caught me as I began to fall toward the ground.

"Seth." He gasped, and I looked up at him with slightly gazed-over eyes. I couldn't feel the pack anymore. Why?

"Seth, hush, you're going to go into hysterics. Breathe with me, everything'll be fine." Edward took a few deep breaths, and his face contorted.

"I stink?" I stated, closing my eyes for a moment, concentrating on my breathing. This was no big deal, really. I didn't have anything in the pack's confines to begin with. I take one snap at Bella, and they all hate me.

"What?" Edward was intently staring into my eyes now, searching for an answer. "You did what?" He sounded angry, but that didn't make much sense. My mind was starting to fog a bit...

"I got mad at her, that's all. She didn't suffer a scratch, don't worry." I snapped at him, and Edward had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh.." He said, reading my mind, once again. I growled.

Bella had been bugging me for a day or so, to do some stupid chore or the next for Jake. Sure, I was all for it, but did I want to clean out his car? No, not really. Please? No, I still didn't want to. Bella just kept on _whining_, though. It got on my nerves so badly, and then I just snapped. I pinned her against the wall, shaking and snarling in her face. Jake tackled me. With the fricking fish knife. It took three hours for that cut to heal. Three hours. If I were human, I'd be dead because of that.

"Seth, please don't take my anger the wrong way. I still love her, you know." Edward tried to apologize, and I wouldn't buy it. For some reason, the last sentance he'd uttered stabbed me straight through the heart.

"I'm going to find some damned clothes." I swiflty stood up, wondering which direction I should go. Not that it mattered, I could go wherever I wanted now. That freedom sat heavily on my chest.

"Here." Edward passed me his shirt before I even noticed he'd taken it off. I slipped it over my head, noticing immeadetly how long the shirt was. It covered up my... Erm... naughty places, well enough. I blushed again at the reminder that I was just fully naked in front of Edward. Not that he liked me like that or anything. He still loved Bella. Totally.

"Let's go?" Edward held out a hand to me, and I let out a grunt and took it, unhappily. Edward carried me, bridal style, back to his house.

"You want me here?" I asked coldly, and Edward sighed.

"Yes, Seth, I want you to be happy." I rolled my eyes and walked through the door. I was greeted by five very confused, and one disgusted, vampires.

"Wow! Edward." Alice stated, looking though me and at the creature behind me.

"My bedroom's the one at the end of the hall upstairs. Why don't you head up, Seth?" Edward whsipered, and I did as I was told, but not without listening to the whole conversation downstairs. I sat down on the edge of the big bed, and left the door wide open.

"What the hell?" Rosalie hissed, undoubtedly trying to keep her voice low.

"Seth was... removed, from the pack." Edward stated, without argument. "And he'll be staying with me for the time being. If you've got a problem, take it up with me." Edward sounded frightening, and I scooted back farther onto the bed. It smelled a little bit like Bella, and that freaked me out a little bit.

"We can't keep him here." Jasper was speaking now, I guessed.

"Why not?" Edward snapped, I heard a few snarls rip out and shuddered.

"He stinks!" Emmett laughed, and Rosalie growled.

"Don't breathe." Edward said simply, "Or you can go somewhere else, I know Rose has somewhere in mind."

"What?" This was Alice now, I figured. One of the three voices I hadn't heard yet. "Rose?"

"Edward!" Esme and Rosalie exclaimed.

"I'm going upstairs." Edward muttered, and then he was right next to me.

"Good night." He glared at me for a moment, and then his gaze softened. "I'll make sure you feel better, Seth. And they won't eat you, I promise."


	7. Seven

"Seettthhhh

"Seettthhhh. Wake up, Seth."

I felt a soft prodding on my arm, and Edward was smiling at me as I opened my eyes. I stared at him, dazed and confused, and blinked.

"Why?" I whined, yawning largely and opening my arms in a huge stretch. My head felt light, and I looked around the room, slowly remembering where I was. My brain immediately shut down, and I closed my eyes and flopped onto the bed. I blocked the memories from the night before, and I opened my eyes to Edward.

"Are you still tired? I'll let you sleep some more." He frowned, looking hurt at my less-than-amused expression. I sighed. Lord, he was fragile these days.

"No, no. Edward, I'll get up." I sat up for effect. Edward smiled at me, and I grinned back. My heart stopped suddenly as I looked into his happy eyes.

It stopped for two reasons. Firstly, his eyes were amazing. He looked so happy, so... so... alive, and there was something else I couldn't identify.

Secondly, because I had just realised he could hear my thoughts. My face reddened, and I cast my eyes down. That was a stupid move, I should really try to control what I think around him. I'd hate to offend--

"Don't worry about it." He grinned at me, and I really hope I didn't show badly the feeling that was in my mind. I heard a quiet groan, and a soft banging on the wall.

"Heyyyyy!" Jasper droned. "Stoopp. You're both driving me crazy." He smacked the wall some more, and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward glanced at me, a worried look on his face, but I shook my head. 'It's nothing,' I thought at him. 'Really.'

"Stop!" Jasper howled, and I tipped my head to the side, listening to what was going on in his room. Edward nudged me, and I was so close to finding out...

"Alice is suggesting that they kick us out. She can't stand Jasper when he's so.. um, in her words, tweaked." Edward shrugged.

My mouth moved faster than my brain could. "Maybe we should go before they do." My face flushed, and Alice yelled, "Finally! I can see again!"

I guess that settles it.

Edward shot up, stepping over to a pile of boxes I hadn't noticed until just then. "What's that?" I asked, but he just pulled clumps of cloth into a duffel bag that I didn't see him grab. All this quickness was starting to annoy me. Unlike some people, I actually liked knowing what the other people around me were doing. while I was watching Edward, I noticed him beginning to slow in his motions.

Edward seemed eerily giddy as he packed the bag. I pondered this for a second, and just snatched my i-pod off of the nightstand. Edward was standing by the door, grinning. Why did that make me worried? I shrugged and streched as I stood up. Edward grabbed my hand, and we trotted down the stairs. Edward flicked an envelope at the table by the door, and we walked into the garage. I silently climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo. We drove out of the driveway, and I finally couldn't take the silence any more.

"Edward, where are we _going_?"

"Away." He answered simply, and I thought, simply, that he had finally lost it. That all of the stress of Me, Jacob, Bella, everything had finally gotten to him.

On the whole ride "there" my theory was not proved wrong.


	8. Eight

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter eight. THere are only going to be about... three more chapters, I think, and the last one's pretty short, so... **

**You know, reviews are really appreciated. I love reviews. They make me happy. When I'm happy, I update faster. : D**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not Stephenie Meyer, blah. **

The car stopped.

"Edward..." I whimpered, completely sick of being in the car. It smelled like.. cars, and a lot of exhaust? Where were we?

_Gee, Seth. Why don't you just look out the window?_

_Because, Seth, Edward blindfolded me while I was dozed off._

I shook my head viciously. Oh _no_. Some of Edward's craziness was rubbing off on me. Noooo. Noooo, I don't want to be crazy, I like my--

"Seth." Edward sounded like he was holding back laughter. No, wait. He _was_ laughing. "Have you ever been to Seattle, Seth?"

Seattle? No. Why would I ever go to Seattle? "No. Why?" I answered, Edward chuckled, and I could see.

"Waugh!" I covered my eyes against the bright light. Even though the tinted windows, the light was blinding.

"What's wrong?" Edward squeaked, and I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light.

"I can't see. It's too bright in here, aren't the windows tinted?" I complained, and Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, that's my fault." I glanced at Edward, and regretted it. He was just a big lightbulb, spakling in the filtered sunlight.

"Oh.. Cover up... Or something, dude. You're blinding me." I covered my eyes and looked out the window.

"Whaa?" I tipped my head ot the side and thought for a moment, trying to keep my brain straight. How did I get here? _A car, duh. _Why am I here? _Edward._ Another duh. But.. Seattle? Why?

"I thought it would be nice, you know, to get out of the small town scene for a while." Edward looked thoughtful, and I just shrugged. I _really_ didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It _is_ nice." I suggested, and looked at Edward. He still looked sad. I let out a huff, and let his sadness roll off of me. Hey, I didn't choose to be his babysitter. "So.. Where are we going?"

"Do you like aquariums?" Edward asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been to one." I said simply, and that seemed to confirm Edward's decision.

"Do you like fish?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I like the tide pools at the beach."

"You'll love this, then."

Well, we eventually got to the aquarium, to say the least. All the way through Seattle, I couldn't help but make comments about the smell. It was disgusting, I can't understand how anyone would want to live here.

But aquariums are amazing. There are whole rooms, halls , just made of glass, fish, and water. I spent most of the time staring in awe of all the different kinds of fish, and the _colors_ of everything were amazing.

We, I, was looking at some angelfish that were swimming really close to the glass. I placed my hand gingerly against the clear barrier.

"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?" Edward mused, and I nodded. We had been through almost everything in the aquarium, and I was regretting the approach of the exit doors.

"Thanks for, um, bringing me here, Edward." I smiled at him, and Edward looked, well, insanely happy. I had no intention of knowing what was going on in his head, so I just grabbed his hand was we walked on.

It was kind of weird, holding Edward's hand like that. He was so, so cold, but it felt _amazing. _My heart felt like it was going to explode, and I gripped his stone hand tighter. Edward looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled crookedly at me. It was the most glorious sight in the world, and I came to one conclusion. Edward needed to smile more, to share that smile with the world.

"Let's go to a hotel," Edward suggested, and I drooled at the thought of room service. "You look like you could use a meal." I grinned.

Edward's bright, golden eyes shimmered in the street lights. Street lights? I guess we'd been in there longer than I'd thought. Oh well.

"Yeah." I mumbled, and we trotted, hand in hand to Edward's Volvo.

**Review?**


	9. Nine

**Okay, there's one more chapter after this one, and then the epilouge. Thanks for all the AMAZING REVIEWS on the last chapter, not. xD; I didn't get any. You're all so lucky i have this finished and just want it out there. **

**Note: Not Stephenie.**

* * *

What can I say, I love hotel food, and _man_ can I eat. Edward ordered enough food for an eight-person dinner, and there's not a scrap left. If I didn't know better, I'd think I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, I love food." I sighed, laying down on the bed and yawning. Edward laughed and fell onto the bed next to me. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable at first, but his coldness was appealing. I rolled over and cuddled closer to him, my heat was almost suffocating me.

I heard Edward's breath hitch, and I momentarily wondered why before I passed out.

When I finally came back to conciousness, Edward and I were completely wrapped together, out legs tangled, our arms around each other. I bet it looked pretty sweet from the outside.

The best part was, I didn't feel the need to move away from him. Edward looked into my eyes for a moment, and I spontaniously pressed my lips to his. Edward let out a surprised moan, and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered pleasntly at the feeling of our tongues touching. Edward moved his hand down my back slowly, and I pressed myself closer to him. Everything felt _right_.

"Oh!" Was the surprised squeak I heard from her in the doorway, and I didn't know weither to be upset, or appalled at her being in the doorway of our small hotel room. But when I saw her, was it a reaction.

Everything about my body froze up, and moved at the same time, and my mind practically latched onto her. Her wide eyes, her slender frame, her large, black eyes, her blonde bob haircut.

She was the girl of my dreams, equipped with maid outfit.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, and the door slammed behind her. I pushed Edward away from me and I bolted out the door after her.

"Wait! Please! Miss!" I shouted after her, and she stopped, turning around slowly.

"I'm am so very sorry about this inrtusion, Sir. Please don't tell my boss. Please." She begged, her eyes pleading. My mouth gaped as I saw the sorrow in her eyes, the full-on feeling of remorse. She needed someone. _Life's truest desire is to love and be loved in return._

I bent down and put my face close to hers, and she jumped slightly, but didn't move away. I grabbed her awound the waist and lifted all of the four-foot-ten of her off the ground, so I could kiss her properly. My mouth fit perfectly to hers, and her body to mine. We truely were built for each other.

"I'm.. Lanalee." She said, with a slight southern accent in between kisses.

"Seth." I muttered, capturing her mouth again. I propped her up against the wall and kissed her roughly before letting her down. I'd never been so happy in my life.

"Seth..." I heard his moan from the bedroom I had just been in, and I let out a strangled cry.

Edward! What the hell was I thinking, just pushing him away like that! I loved him, and he loved me! How could I just shove him away and resume what I was doing with him, with someone else? _What is WRONG with me?_

"I... I think I need a moment, will you wait?" I asked this girl, Lanalee, and it killed me to make her wait for me. So I grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her along with me.

The second I saw Edward, I nearly ripped my heart out of my chest. I never loved him. My mind knew that, and my heart betrayed me. A sob ripped out of my throat, and I fell to my knees, Releasing Lanalee's hand on the way down.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered to the stone statue. He moved so slowly to me, picking me up and hugging me tightly. Lanalee just watched, only slightly understanding what this was about.

Edward smoothed out my hair, and kissed my cheek gingerly.

"I love you, Seth." He whispered, and I stared him directly in the eye.

"I love you, Edward." I answered, and edward pulled a note from his pocket. It was dated for three days ago, so I wondered why he was just giving it to me now.

_To Seth, the second love of my existance._

_Alice has informed me that this whole facade has been a lost cause, and that you will leave me in three days time. I understand that, and I need to keep you happy until then. I need to see you smile, and hear you laugh, even talk. I need to love you, because I do not know what will happen to me after You don't love me. This is my personal credit card, use it to your delight, and please, stay happy, and in love. Laugh, and love Lanalee as much as I love you. _

_I love you, Seth, and I always will._

_Edward_

I held the small plastic card in my hand and re-read the letter, twice. Lanalee came and sat next to me, a confused curiousity splashed on her face. Her hand grasped mine, and she whispered, "vampire."

My mind jolted, and I stared at her, shocked. How did she know? Appearently, my question was written across my forehead, and she answered before I asked.

"I've had my suspisions. Does, 'Save the Olympic Wolf' sound familiar to you? I started that, Seth." She smiled a soft smile at me, and my heart swelled. How lucky was I? Amazingly lucky, actually. Insanely--

"Where's this.. um.. Edward, goin'?" Lanalee brought me back to reality. I ran after him, and Lanalee followed. Edward walked outside, and I finally reached him when he was completely out in the open. I tried to explain to Edward, and I started crying again.

Then everything went to hell.

**Review?**


	10. Ten

**Okay, guys. This is the last longish one. I'll put out the Epilouge a few hours after I release this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for reading my first fic! It has been so great writing it for you guys. **

**Duh: I'm not Stephenie**

"She's... I mean, Edward... I'm hers, and I can't help that." Seth whispered to me, tears dripping from his lovely brown eyes. Eyes that I now held so dear to me. Eyes that were now casting me away.

"I... I'm going.. To understand..." My hands were in fists, and I could hear the soft screeching between my fingers. I had to fight to remember I was standing out in the open, in the middle of Seattle. The fountain roaring next to me, why couldn't everything just be QUIET?

Somewhere outside of my body, I heard a deafening screech, and the humans around me began to panic.

"What was that?"

"Is the building breaking, Daddy?"

"What the hell?"

"Quiet!" I yelled, and I felt everyone jump around me. Their thoughts bombarded my mind, but one 'voice' stood out the most.

_Edward?_

Seth. I turned my eyes to him, swiftly for a vampire. He stared at me, and was that _fear_ I saw in his eyes?

"Seth, don't be afraid of me." I whispered quickly, my words blurring together. A child, the one that was question the noise, _my_ noise, to her father, stumbled, trying to get away. A good sense of fear.

But my noise pricked at the smell of her blood.

"Get out of here." I said lowly to Seth, who's eyes were flickering back and forth between the child and I.

"You stay away from her." Seth growled, and I snickered. He actually thought that _I_ would lunge at a small human? In the middle of the city? The thought made me sick. I couldn't possibly scare Seth that way, could I?

The answer was painted clearly on his face.

Yes, I could.

The mere _thought _that I made him feel that was was.. diasterous. I lost control. My body lunged at the child's throat, and in a flash something slammed into me, causing an explosion. Alice was crouched on top of me, snarling.

"Get the out of here! Seth, now!" The voice was Carlisle's, but I snarled at it. Everyone needed to get away from me, I was going to... To... Explode. My brain was going to combust. It was just all too much.

I grabbed Alice's arm and threw her into a pillar, "Modern Art", that was about fifty feet away from me. I was almost to the sweet blood. I could almost taste the child's innocence, the sickly sweet essence that ran though her veins. I had to have it.

"No!" Emmett and Carlisle yelled together, or rather, it sounded together, and Emmett threw me sideways, away from my prey. I lept back at him, but Emmett just held me close.

"My brother." Emmett sounded choked up, like he would be crying if he could. I snarled and ripped at his arms, trying to break free, to take the child that was oh-so-slowly being towed away by her father.

"Emmett." My body lurched again to the child again, making my will to even speak fade slightly. Being taken by the instinct to kill. I was so very happy for my small amount of conscience then. "Kill me, please. Emmett."

My brother looked as if he were being strangled, but I saw from the corner of my eye Carlisle nodded once. Emmett let out a mutialted cry, and Seth yeowled, still in his human form.

"Kill me!" I shouted, he needed to do it, I couldn't let myself live if I killed a child, a _child_ for Christ's sake. I felt my body still tearing at Emmett, Alice watching him in horror. Or maybe she was watching me with that look on her face.

"My brother." Emmett whispered, and the last feeling I felt was his lips at my neck, like a farewell kiss. The last thing I saw was Alice's empty eyes.

**Review? Please!**


	11. Epilouge

**I love you all, readers. Thanks a bunch for reading this fic of mine. And just for kicks and giggles, NOTE: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Oh, and this last chapter is dedicated to my three most loyal readers for this story, Shanikwaxx, HidetheDecay, and my irl friend Caitlin.**

Epilouge: Stone-still

* * *

I was stone-still. That's all I ever was these days, stone-still, but that didn't bother me. I had seen my brother die at my brother's hands.

I could have stopped it. I could have stopped it. I could have stopped it.

I just couldn't lose Jasper like that. Edward would have snapped, why didn't anyone understnd that?

I had seen my brother's 'friend' in broken pieces, his girlfriend desperately trying to put him back together, to make him whole. It was hard at first, to listen to everyone's sobs. Especially my mother's.

At first, she was angry. Angry at Carlisle, angry at Emmett, angry at me. She was so angry at me.

"Why didn't you see this coming?!" She'd shrieked, hitting me and calling me vicious names. But she finally calmed down, beginning to stroke and caress me, instead of beating me. She told me she was sorry, so sorry. I said I understood.

I could have stopped it. I could have stopped it.

_He_, the reason for all of this, had run away. And he never came back. Neither did his 'love'. I can easily say that I would never miss them. Ever. I wished they were dead as well.

Jasper took my face in his, and he stared at me, still as a stone. Because that's all either of us can take right now. Stone-still.

**Reviews are always loved, it doesn't matter when you finish this story. I really want to know how you felt about it. **

**Thanks, and goodbye! **

**Ps. Please keep on the lookout for my next story, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. If that'll fit. Or it'll go by some random name, but it's going to be a compilation of oneshots based off the songs by Panic! at the Disco. (Oh, and I have a fantastic Beta, too. Sarah the Confused. So they'll be even better than this story, I bet!)**


	12. Author's Note Sorry I hate them too

Hey, I'm planning, after reading Breaking Dawn and getting a little more insight on Seth, that I'm going to rewrite this story. I'll be adding a few more scenes, I guess. And my writing has exeled greatly. xD So, yeah. Rewrite coming your way.

Uh.. Yeah, that's pretty much it. I'll see what I can get done tonight, and prolly have the chapter one rewrite done by monday, maybe. Hoo. Ray.

xoShelby


End file.
